ernandaprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Rhythm
Princess Rhythm is the Princess in Music♪ Precure! ''She is the princess who rules the Angel Land with her Family, she always rule her part of kingdom with love and happiness, she always excited all the times, especially when she with Artemis. Her alter ego is '''Cure Starlight' . Appearance Princess Rhythm has blonde long straight hair with braids tied up circling the back of the hair, she wears a jewel golden tiara with a light pink heart crystal at the middle, a pair of wings in the sides and little ribbon with long strings under the wings. Her eyes are pink. She wears a royal greek princess-like outfits with a royal golden belts in her waist, two golden bracelets in her wrist and a pair of pink royal shoes. As Cure Starlight, her eye color change drastically from pink to yellow, her hair color also change drastically from blonde to light pin with the style is long straight hair with a curling out tip and two braid empty buns on the sides with two little ribbons tied up the braids and a big golden wing on the right and two little pink wings on the left, a golden tiara, a royal necklace she wears on her neck, a pair of golden star shaped earrings, white long arm protectors with pink and yellow lines and golden wings on the top palm of her hands and white yellow colored shoes with pink hearts on them. She has white dress with two layered long skirts with one skirt transparent and the front of the skirt is opened with pink heart shaped crystal and yellow little star shaped crystal in the sides of the heart in the middle with wings on them, she also have long pink ribbon on her back waist and yellow short ribbon on her front waist, her Starlight Chest attached on her stomach under the crystal. Personality She is the Princess of Angel Land, she is a strong person but also cute and childish to her parents, her brother sometimes little bit envy about her being spoiled so much all day by her parents and he often doesn't get watched by his parents, but, even he often being watched, he still love his sister very much, she blessed by the power of Artemis called "The Angel Prayer". History Angel Land's Peace When Angel Land still in peace, she is very happy everyday and spoiled with her parents very much, she always spend her time playing with her brother, though her brother didn't very happy with that thing, but, she still care about her brother's condition that often get spoiled by his parents. Angel Land's Ruined When Angel Land get attacked by Minorta's invasion, Princess Rhythm is the one who putting most effort into her battle and the one who unleash her most attack, after she unleash her greatest attack, her power is drained and she can't do any attacks again, when Minorta attacking, she got serious injury, Cure Music heal her, after invasion, she get treated and rest, but, she doesn't giving up, she and her mother sent Echo to search for the Precures and restore peace to Angel Land once more. Become a Precure When the first final battle come, the Angel Land has infected by dark power of Minorta, Minorta come to Angel Land and crush it just in one touch, when Minorta wants to attack Princess Rhythm's mother, father and Artemis, she and her brother cast a royal barrier, but, when the barrier's gonna shatter, their feelings rises and their chest shine, revealing Princess Rhythm's transformation device and item, Starlight Chest and Princess Clappé, then, their identity is revealed to be Precure, then, they transform and fight Minorta to end the evil once and for all. Angel Land's Restore When all Music Key is gathered, her father use his power to restore Angel Land like the old one, she is very happy and she spreading her love power to all citizens for everyone can be happy and in love again. Relationships Queen Melody - She is very close to her mother and love her so much, she given a ring at her birthday as a gift from her mother and as a symbol of her mother's love to her. King Symphony - She is very spoiled by her father and sometimes, her brother get envy to her, but, she always tell her father to watch and spoil her brother too. Prince Quartet - She is very kind and good to her brother, when her brother didn't get anything from her parents and she does, she always share something that she have to her brother. Precure Cure Starlight "The Twinkling Sky! Cure Starlight!" "きらめくの空！キュアスターライト！" "Kirameku no Sora! Kyua Sutāraito!" Cure Starlight is Princess Rhythm's Alter Ego. She represents Starry Sky. Transformation 'Cure Starlight' Princess Rhythm needs her brother, Prince Quartet to undergo her transformation, she use the device Starlight Chest and item Princess Clappé and with the incantation "Precure: Royal Connect!". Attacks 'Purification Attacks' Twinkling Starlight Twinkling Starlight is one of the Cure Starlight's main purification attack without any attack items, with the incantation "Glitter over The Sky! Twinkling Starlight!" . Sparkling Spray Sparkling Spray is one of the Cure Starlight's main purification attack without any attack items, with the incantation "My Shining Power! Sparkling Spray!" . Angel Prayer Angel Prayer is one of the Cure Starlight's main purification attack without any attack items, with the incantation "The Blessing Lullaby! Angel Prayer!" . White Love White Love is Cure Starlight's main finisher attack with the items called "Starlight Alver" and Angel Clappé which she get when her feeling's rises and the items came out. 'Defensive Attacks' Rainbow Wall Rainbow Wall is Cure Starlight's main defensive attack without any attack items, with the incantation "The Colorful Shield! Rainbow Wall!" . Royal Shield Royal Shield is combination defensive attack which she use with Cure Terre without any attack items, with the incantation "Protect the one that you Love! Precure: Royal Shield!" . 'Supportive Attacks' Royal Light ''' . Cure Starlight charge her hands with light and two rainbow light balls created from her hands and she attack the enemy normally but this time with the light balls in her hands. '''Twinkle Shoot . Cure Starlight pray and her grabbed hand shine, then, she lift her right hand and spin it, creating some star shaped light balls and she shoot it to the enemy, knocking the enemy down. Tapping Attack . Cure Starlight needs Cure Terre to do this attack, they clap their hands sided and their hands stay in the position, then, a light ball fastly came out and they tap their clapped hands to the enemy with their palms and the enemy pressed down and fall. Items and Devices *'Starlight Chest ' - Princess Rhythm use this device to transform into Precure, used along with Princess Clappé. *'Cure Clappé' - Princess Rhythm use this items for many available use, the Clappé that she use is: **'Cure ClappéPrincess Clappé ' - Princess Rhythm use this item to transform into Precure which she use with her chest. **'Angel Clappé ' - Cure Starlight use this item to activate her Starlight Alver to do her attack "White Love". *'Starlight Alver' - Cure Starlight use this weapon to do her attack "White Love" which she activate with Angel Clappé. Catchphrase *As the Princess of Angel Land! I will protect this Kingdom with all of my Heart! Etymology Rhythm is the name from a music technique that means "The Music Harmony/Togetherness". Category:Stubs Category:Minor Characters Category:Precures Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Music♪ Precure! Characters Category:Music♪ Precure! Minor Characters Category:Music♪ Precure! Cures